Champion : Legend Book 3
by i.love.books.more.than.people
Summary: This is what I think the third book in the Legend series, Champion, will be like. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 : Day

I regretted it as soon as I said it. But I knew it was for June's good. Maybe I should've told her about how I was dying, that was pretty important.

No. It would've just made her more upset then she already was. She would find out on her own. After she had forgotten about me. After I was dead. I knew I would always miss her. For the rest of my short life, I would never forget about her. She was the one.


	2. Chapter 1 : June

Chapter 2 : June

Why? I knew there had to be another reason. Something he wasn't telling me. He was about to say something, but he stopped. Then he told me to take the job. To become princeps.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't give Anden a reply. What if Day changed his mind and came back for me? I doubted that. Only in my dreams. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.

Princeps was the best opportunity I'd ever had in my life, but I couldn't take it. I knew Anden had feelings for me. But I would never feel the same. What would the republic think of that? The last princeps turned into Mrs. Primo, the elector's wife. The thought of marrying Anden made me gag. I just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 2 : Day

Chapter 3 : Day

I spent days thinking about it. Just sitting there. Thinking. I would get up and walk around, it wasn't like I was going into depression. But really there was nothing to do. No one to talk to anymore, except for maybe Eden.

I gave him a walking stick so he wouldn't trip on anything anymore. It must be so hard for him. But at least he's alive. That I'm thankful for.

It was a quiet day when the republic called. It was an unspoken pact that the republic and I stay separate. They had killed my family. Even if I was a citizen now, I would never be one of them.

They told me they had important news for me. I didn't really want to listen, but I tried. And good thing I did. They told me that they may have a possible cure for my condition. I thought about it. Maybe I can be with June after all.

Even between what has happened between us, we have changed. And that wasn't even the real problem. I just didn't want her to find out about my condition. I thought that if we were to be together, and I died, then he life would be ruined. She would never love again and mourn for years. I couldn't do that to her.

But now it's different. If I don't die, then we truly could be together. Despite all our losses, we can get through this. We have each other. All I have to do is make it.


	4. Chapter 3 : June

Chapter 4 : June

Even though I'm upset, I still have to work. I'm still a soldier. It was just a normal day. Still working, still sad. That morning the new commander sent me to deliver a package to the hospital. She said it was top secret and absolutely necessary it gets delivered. And soon. On the box it said, 'To room A307'.

I went to the hospital and was let in immediately, with a 'Good morning Ms. Iparis'. Sadly, I'm known here. I head to room A307 and knock. I hear a quiet 'Come in'. I open the door and see a doctor talking to a boy with bleach-blond hair.

My immediate reaction is to scream. I say the first person I think that looks like that and would be in the hospital.

"EDEN!" I yell. But no. To my horror, it is not Eden Wing. It is his older brother, and only family member still alive. Day.

"Try again, June." says a quiet but unmistakeable voice. I leave the package on the nearest table and run out, crying. I can't take it.


	5. Chapter 4 : Day

Chapter 5 : Day

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, ate breakfast, and left Eden a note. I headed to the hospital on my bike as things raced through my head. The doctor told me that it's just a prototype and it may not work. But I will try anything. I get to the hospital, and they know why I'm here.

The receptionist sends me to room A307, where the doctor is waiting. He sits me down and starts to brief me on the procedure when a very familiar person walks in. June. She seems startled, and yells out Eden's name. At first glance, that's what I'd think, too. Eden is the one who's supposed to be being treated, not me. And she doesn't even know about my condition. No wonder she was startled.

Immediately I run after her.


	6. Chapter 5 : June

Chapter 6 : June

I don't want to stop. I want to run and run and run. Between breaths all I can manage to think is: Away from him. He hates me. Doesn't want to be with me. But I still love him. He still loves me. Just there's pain coming between us.

I'm probably delusional. I know I that he did it for our good, but I know he didn't want to. He even told me he loved me, and that's why he let me go. I keep running. All of the sudden, I'm brought to a stop. Thomas is standing in front of me. The traitor that murdered my brother.

"Why is he here?!" I manage to sob out. More like yell. But he can't understand me. I'm too upset.

"Why is who here?" He asks.

"Day. Day is here. Day is here and I don't know why. What is wrong with him?" Even after all this, I care about his well being. If he is in the hospital, then something bad has happened. And I have a feeling its the something that he couldn't tell me when we said goodbye.

Then Thomas says,

"June, didn't he tell you? Day is dying."

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

This isn't happening.

I'm safely at home, and this is a nightmare.

But I don't wake up.

This is real.


	7. Chapter 6 : Day

Chapter 7 : Day

I run after her, but its hard to keep up. Must be all that military training. But I am Daniel Altan Wing. The republic prodigy that no one ever knew about. They said I failed my trial, then they experimented on my brain and left me to die. But I didn't die, and I've been a fugitive ever since. Years of making my own.

That puts a dent in you, but I've learned a few things. And I think I can catch up to a girl. Even if it is June. I finally see her, and she's talking to Thomas. And sobbing. I walk up to her slowly, and Thomas leaves. The look on her face when she sees me breaks my heart and smashes it into a billion pieces. I have to do this.


	8. Chapter 7 : June

Chapter 8 : June

As Thomas walks away, I turn around. I'm going to dart back to the exit and go home. Probably cry my eyes out, too. But instead I face Day. I can't even speak. I get caught back in so many memories just looking at his face. I hug him. Tight. I know that this is probably the last time I will see him, so I wish I could never let go.

"June." He says softly.

"What happened? Why are you dying? What did you hurt? Please, Day. Tell me." I say in between sobs.

He says in a comforting voice,

"June, please. Stop crying. I couldn't tell you because if we were together, and I died, I know you would never forget me. It's best you forgot me before. Before you knew. Go home June, and forget. Forget everything. I love you."

Still sobbing, I manage to say, "No Day. I love you too. Please explain. And don't leave me like that ever again. I want you to take me to that doctor, and have him explain to me what is even going on and how we can stop it."


	9. Chapter 8 : Day

Chapter 9 : Day

There is nothing I can do. June will not let me go again, and I think the same. I don't want to because it would be better for her, and she knows that. But I don't want to leave her again. We walk back to the room, and sit down. The doctor tells June everything. He tells her about my condition, and what they might be able to do.

We still don't know if it will work or not, but there is nothing I can do. There is no way June will not forget about me. Living or not, June is mine. Once again. Which I couldn't be happier about. But I am still worried. If I die, then I know that June's life will fall apart. I left her so that she would forget about me and maybe not even find out about my death.

She walks home with me, and falls asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight, June." I whisper. When I wake up in the morning, she is gone.


	10. Chapter 9 : June

Chapter 10 : June

I fall asleep at Day's house. I have nightmares of watching Day die, or going to his funeral. Over and over again. I wake up in a cold sweat. Day must be asleep now. I head home. Even in the dead of night, I can navigate my city. When I get home, I'm welcomed by Ollie. I fall into bed and sleep soundly.

In the morning, I get a phone call. It's Day. For a second, I forget that yesterday ever even happened. But then the shocking reality reaches me.

Day is sick. Day is dying. The republic wants to help him. It may or may not work.

"June. They called again. They said they want me to come back to the hospital right away, that they've discovered something. Do you want to come?"

"Yes." I say very quietly. I meet him outside my apartment and we walk there together. When we reach the hospital, the doctor meets us in a different room. It has lots of computers and two big chairs. One for me and one for Day. And then the news floods in.


	11. Chapter 10 : Day

Chapter 11 : Day

I hold June's hand tightly as I listen. The computer screens show images of my brain and the areas that were tested on.

Every day I will need to take a pill and go through a series of exercises to 'fight' the disease . Every couple of days I will have to come to the hospital so they can check my progress, but that's not so bad. When the doctor dismisses us, I talk to June in the hallway.

"Day, this could work." She whispers.

"I don't know," I say. "Let's just take it slow.


	12. Chapter 11 : Day

Chapter 12 : Day

I wake up between nightmares. I look at the clock, 3:27 AM. I figure that I won't have much of a pleasant sleep anyway, so I get up. I change out of the clothes I'm in, which is what I was wearing the day before. I go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, and start my new routine. As soon as I walk in, I see something on the counter. A note? Maybe from June. But I'm not so lucky.

Day, I told you it wouldn't work out. You're being foolish. Don't forget what she's done to you Day. This is for your own good. The Colonies took care of it. And don't come looking for her.

-Tess

Guilt swallows me. This is all my fault. Now June's in danger, and it's all my fault. I call June's house. But no answer. I'd be surprised if this situation got any worse.


	13. Chapter 12 : June

Chapter 12 : June

I wake up in a dark room. All I see is black; swallowing me whole. What time is it? Better yet, what day is it? I go to check my watch, but it's not there. Of course.

All I can remember is being alone, in my apartment. Then waking up, and nothing after that. Who is my captor? My guess is the Colonies. Who else would, when you're a Rebublic soldier with a past with the great Day Wing. That's all I ever hear about, how great Day is. Do they honestly think I don't already know?

I thoroughly search the room I'm in, and its just walls. All around me, with nothing indicating a place to escape. If only there was just a light switch.

Without a clue where I am, the only option is to curl up on the hard ground and sleep.


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who keeps up with this story, and I'm sooooo sorry I am not able to update much. School work is always through the roof, and on top of that my account has been having technical difficulties, so that complicates things a but. I will try to update more often! Read and review if you care :) As a side note, I have an extreme case of writers block, so if you'd like to give some ideas, or want to see the story go a certain way, PLEASE SPEAK UP! **


End file.
